Taking a pet for a walk is an event that is enjoyed by countless individuals all across the world. Two common issues that arise when walking a pet are safety during the walk and sanitation when the pet defecates. The present invention features a sanitary pet walking system for providing a lit walking path while safely restraining the pet and further providing a sanitary means for managing pet feces.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.